legendofnerd2fandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary Marin
"Relax, don't worry about it." -Zachary Marin Personality Zach likes to try to be a gentleman to girls, and kind of a ladies man. He's really chilled and relax, but when it comes down to business he can get it done and when he gets mad, he get really mad. He doesn't care for too much but he does care for the innocent and believe in justice. Abilities Kakashi Zach, the disciple of copy-cat ninja kakashi, has copied over 1000 jutsus with his sharingan. He has been said to be better at taijutsu than Rock Lee, smarter than Shikamaru and has a better tracking nose than Kiba. Also, Zach's hand seal jutsus are very fast. He is able to performed highly complex jutsu much faster and with much fewer hand seals. Zach is able to create shadow clones of himself to distract or attack his foes. ' Zach's Mangekyo Sharingan' The Sharingan allows him to copy any Jutsu he sees, but also allows him to see and predict the movements of his enemies before they make them. Zach prefers not to use it in certain battles as the eye consumes a lot of his Chakra. During this time he learns a Mangekyo Jutsu “Kamui”. It allows him to create small black holes near his enemy, which has the power to pull them into another world or rip of body parts. As time passed, Zach is able to use it once again in the same battle against a speeding attack, Blocking it with the Jutsu. But the technique almost kills him after he uses too much Chakra and is taking to hospital where he remained in a coma for a day; this was the result of only using the new Jutsu three times in one day. Chidori A technique that was created by Kakashi. Zach now uses an advanced technique called Lightning Blade. This technique channels a lot of lightning chakra to the user's hand and sounds like a lot of birds chirping. The user then runs and thrusts his hand into the target. The technique can pierce through most substances, however it has drawbacks as the user must run in a straight line and he must have the sharingan or his foes will be able to counter the attack with ease. Summoning jutsu Zach has signed the summoning contract with the dogs and he can summon eight dogs to help him track his opponents or hold them in place. Water clone technique The clone is often used for distracting or for attacking his enemies. If the clone is injured, it will turn back into normal water. Silent homicide technique Zach uses this technique along with the hidden mist technique. The user of this technique slits the throat of his opponents with a blade. Hidden mist technique This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that the user and the people inside cannot see through and has to rely on sound alone to know each other's place. This technique can be used to prevent people from using genjutsu as it requires eye contact. This attack is used by kakashi alongside the silent homicide technique.This technique can be used to defend the user against attacks. Shunsui Kyoraku Master Swordsmanship Immense Spiritual Power Kido Master Shunpo Master Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Master Strategist and Tactician Despite his laid back attitude, Zach has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful guy. In battle, Zach has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. Zanpakuto Zach's zanpakuto is called,Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. Shikai In it's shikai state, the two swords become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. In it's shikai form, Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakutō makes the rules and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Zach himself.